Soldiers of God
by pizzafan123
Summary: Arianna Gilbert has been an exorcist of the Black Order in the European Branch for the longest time. She was good at what she did, lazy at times, but used to the way she lived and fought. Things were normal for her in that pattern, until Allen Walker came at their door, being screamed at by the Gatekeeper. Lazy, but a fighter, what will Arianna Gilbert do and what is her part?
1. Chapter 1

Soldier of God

Chapter 1

I was walking through the Order; shoulder slumped as usual when I heard a siren that rang in the Order. I scratched my neck with a sigh; I wonder if it was Komui fault? One of his loud inventions or something else? But it could be something serious…maybe. I'll go check it out. I walked down the long halls and decided the problem was at the Science Department most likely.

I sighed as I looked again to see most of the scientists panicking. I saw Lenalee among them and walked forward. I listened to what a voice was shouting (gatekeeper). "Akuma!"

I blinked and scowled a little, walking forward at the screen to see a boy about my age with white hair up to his chin and long bangs in his face, dark colored eyes and really nice clothes. (It had a vest, jacket, tie and everything). At this point he was freaking out and I saw Kanda on the tip corner of the roof where we could see. I blinked. "Is he really an Akuma?" Though every Akuma looks like a human before we find out what they are.

The whole Science Department jumped with a scream, it made me snicker. They spun around and Reever gave me an annoyed look. "Do you have to do that?"

I gave a lazy grin. "Yes."

He sighed at my answer and said. "Gatekeeper said he was an Akuma."

I snorted. "Like the Gatekeeper never made mistakes."

Lenalee laughed slightly and Komui huffed at me. "Better safe than sorry."

I glanced over to see Kanda jumped down and the boy freak out again. "This is a big misunderstanding!"

Though if I didn't know Kanda, I would freak out too. Komui frowned a little. "He even climbed all the way from the bottom."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh, really. You have 3 exorcists here and a maybe-Akuma. Don't you think it's safe enough to let him in?"

He looked at me a bit horrified. "And put my darling Lenalee in danger?! No! I can't do that; Kanda can take care of it."

I sighed as did most of the Science Department along with Lenalee, though she looked a bit embarrassed. The others didn't care or were new. I looked at the screen now, wondering how this would go. At least I don't have to. I don't want to go out there though, if it got out of hand, I would not have a choice. Kanda stabbed his hand/arm and wounded him. Kanda said coldly. "Is your arm alright, it's about to explode."

I narrowed my eyes as the white haired boy said. "It's my Anti-akuma weapon, I'm an exorcist."

I looked to see Lenalee eyebrow furrow worriedly. I saw that Kanda was pissed as he snapped. "Gatekeeper!"

Gatekeeper replied. "He has a pentacle on his face. Just because he says he's human, doesn't me he is! I rather be safe than sorry!"

Komui gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, so what? He agrees with Gatekeeper. The boy was pounding on the door. "I'm a human!"

Kanda just snapped. "The only way to know for sure is to cut you open! Prepare to be slaughtered, by the mighty Mugan!"

I sighed deeply and said. "I guess I'll check it out."

I walked off with my hands (that had the standard white Black Order gloves to my elbows) stuffed in my pants pockets as I walked past a bunch of corridors and the Dining Hall to get to the front door. Lenalee met up with me and said. "Brother, found the papers for the boy. His name is Allen Walker."

I laughed a bit. "I sort of feel bad leaving him with Kanda while we just watched."

Lenalee only giggled in response. Soon enough we ended up at the front gate and I heard Komui's voice. " _Welcome Allen Walker, access has been granted!"_

My lips twisted in an amused smile. "He just got here too."

Lenalee tapped me with her clipboard in the arm. "Come on; let's go before Kanda really hurts him."

I nodded and slumped a bit, as Lenalee opened the gate and smacked Kanda in the head as he pointed his sword point at Allen's neck. She said. "Kanda! Stop it with the macho head games! Get inside before I close the gate!"

I smirked slightly as Kanda glared at me and Allen stared at Lenalee surprised. I waved my hand forward. "Come on in, then."

Allen head snapped to mine and I saw his dark eyes were actually gray and he had a weird red scar on his left eye. Above it was a pentacle like star along with a jagged red line that went down his cheek. Lenalee walked back inside along with Kanda and Allen. The gate then snapped shut. Lenalee smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lenalee. The chief's assistant."

I waved slightly. "Arianna Gilbert. Though I go by Ari."

Kanda went to walk off and Allen called. "Uh, Kanda?"

Kanda stopped and gave a grunt.

Allen smiled and held out a hand. "Please tell me I got your name right. No hard feelings."

I grimaced, feeling bad for Allen, Kanda is just not nice, and that's it really. We learned to deal with it, it's just who he is. But Allen is new.

Kanda turned to look at him with a scowl. "What fool would shake your hand knowing your cursed?"

My eyes widened a little and I looked at the twitching Allen. It made sense, with that red pentacle on his face. But that was a little harsh, even for Kanda. He walked off and I said. "Don't worry too much about him; he's a bastard most of the time."

His eyes were wide as he stared at me and I blinked and then remembered women didn't curse. I shrugged it off; the Order doesn't bother with society much. Lenalee smacked me a little with her board and said. "What Ari means to say is that Kanda is on edge from his last assignment. Come on, I'll show you around."

I smiled and said. "Well, I'm going to eat before I go on a mission, how tiring." I waved. "Bye Lenalee, see you around, Allen."

Allen smiled. "Thank you, Miss Ari."

Lenalee waved. "Okay, by Ari."

I chuckled. "Ari is fine, Allen."

I then walked off toward the Dining Hall. It was mostly filled with Finders since the couple of Exorcists we had here were around. Well, Suman was here. Also, a couple of people from the Science Department. I walked to the counter and stopped in front of the window, Jerry standing there with a frying pan in his hand. He smiled at me. "Ari! What do you want today?"

I smiled at him and said. "Uh, my usual for the morning."

With another bright smile, he turned to the kitchen. There it was eggs, pancakes, toast, crossant and bacon. Along with apple pie. I sat with my cup of coffee with milk and sugar in it. Then I ate.

After finishing, I dropped my tray and plates at the counter and walked off. I guess I should try for a mission now. I haven't done one in a while. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I walked to where the science department was and also toward Komui's office.

I walked to his door and knocked, sighing when no one answered and I didn't hear a whine or falling and crashing sound. Where is he then?

"Ari?"

I turned around to see Johnny giving me a confused look. "If you're looking for Komui, he's with the new guy Allen."

Oh, right. I nodded. "Huh, thanks." So now I have to wait, great. I sat one of the rolling chairs by the Science Division. I leaned my head back against the back rest and crossed my arms over my chest lightly. I then dozed off.

"I get it! I'm going!"

I felt my eyes flicker open at Komui loud exclaim. He continued on. "I was helping the new recruit, Allen."

I heard Reever snap. "Yeah!? And how long ago was that? Ari is waiting for her mission!"

I smirked, some things never change. I heard Komui walk over and I stretched my neck, arms and back. I felt and heard a couple of pops as I stood up. I waved a little to him and followed him into his office, plopping down on his couch. I heard the door open again and looked to see Suman with a bored expression with a slight impassive look as he sat next to me. "Hey, Suman."

Suman gave me a nod. "Arianna." I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly; many people don't call me by my full name. Komui sat behind his desk with a grin.

I asked offhandedly. "How's Allen?"

Komui waved a hand with a smirk. "He's getting along fine!"

By the look on his face I can tell he met Hevlaskia.

Komui looked both of us over and then grabbed a folder on his desk and opened it. "There are strange happenings in Berlin, Germany. The forest of Grunewald, which is the western side of Berlin and east of Havel. It's the largest green area of Berlin as it is 7,400 acres. Disappearances, it's more detailed in the report. Finders were sent beforehand to look it over. You'll take a small boat ride to Germany and then a train to Berlin." He handed me and Suman a black booklet that are given on missions. "Also, the disappearances are due to Akuma or Innocence so be careful."

I nodded and stood. Suman asked. "Is that all?"

Komui nodded back with a smile. "Yep, have fun."

I nodded and raised my booklet over my head as a goodbye, walking out the door. Suman followed me quietly and I asked him. "Do you have a chess set on you?" Flicking through the book, it would take about 2 ½ days before we got to Berlin, I like to relax and read, but that gets boring after a while, though I don't mind lazing around.

Suman replied. "Yes, in my bag."

I sighed. "Let me just grab my jacket, okay?"

I walked over to my room and snatched the exorcist jacket with the silver lining the shoulders, bottom of sleeves and sleeves, along with the black hood. I put some clothes together, figuring we were going to be gone for about a week. A couple of days travel and then the actual work. I pulled my coat on and zipped up the front. I walked out of my room and we silently walked to the caves.

I stepped over the little railing in the canoe and Suman sat in the front quietly and used the pole to direct us as I lounged in the back. It was a peaceful silence, one where we didn't need to speak. I just looked at the now open sky with a sigh. I threw my hands behind my head and decided to enjoy the ride.

Soon enough we were at the end of the small canal and I lumbered out of the canal, hands back in my pockets with my bag over my shoulder. We walked to the docks where our boat would be to take us to Germany. I was looking down as my booted feet walked along the cobblestones. I looked up as my feet hit wet wood.

…. …. … ….. … …

We were finally settled on a boat, down below with our own room with two beds pushed against each wall, away from each other, two bedside tables next to each bed. It was close to dinner time and Suman asked me. "Arianna? You want me to grab dinner?"

I nodded with a smile. "Sure, Thanks."

He walked out and I dug in my bag, grabbing the book I had in there. It was, _Adventures of Sherlock Holmes._

It was interesting, big enough to satisfy me and a good enough mystery that allowed my mind to sort of strategize. I leaned on the pillow I was laying on and started reading.

Well, until Suman came in with our food, which he did 5 minutes later and then I put my book on the bedside table. He had his and Suman said. "Here, you go."

I smiled. "Thank you, Suman."

I put the tray on my lap with soup, tea and bread. I ate at a normal pace and on Suman's bed he did the same. I dunked the bread in my soup and I finished. I yawned and placed the tray on the table.

I noticed he was done and I went to lay down for the night.

/ / / / /

Nothing interesting happened on the ferry, I just read and Suman was more or less relaxing or he went out of the room to do whatever he wanted to on deck.

Getting on the train was no problem with the connection we had with the Black Order. Getting another room\area to ourselves, I asked. "Suman, you want to play a game of chess?"

His face brightened from its usual bored and apathetic expression. He pulled the board out of his bag and set it up easily. I sat forward as I got the black and him the white. I moved the pawn 1 move forward from the far side of the board. He moved the middle pawn 2 moves.

I scratched my cheek as I focused on the board. The rook could be used soon and I wanted to keep my knights ready for later. I sighed and moved to my bishop….

The game ended in about an hour and a half. After checkmating him his eyes widened as he stared at the board. I grinned at his expression and leaned back, rubbing my eyes. Suman said. "How did that happen?"

I grinned a bit wider, amused. "I guess I just am a little better at this."

His eyes narrowed as they snapped to my blue ones. He said. "Watch it kid."

I yawned and laid down on the seat, letting my clasped lands cradle the back of my head. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we get there."

I closed my eyes and heard him say. "Of course you are." I could almost hear the eye roll. I grinned slightly, I'm known to be a bit lazy. I chuckled, allowing myself to fall asleep.

/ / / / /

I was shook awake by my shoulder and I blinked my eyes to see Suman. "Time to go."

I nodded with a slight groan and sat up stretching. His chess set was put away and he was ready to go, bag over his shoulder. I straightened out the wrinkles in my coat and stood up stretching. I followed him out and looked in the little booklet after we got off to see that we had to meet up with whatever Finders were here. I said. "Let's look for the Finders and then we can look for this forest."

I saw Suman nod. "They should be easy to spot, with the tan coats and large backpacks."

I gave a nod, stuffing the little booklet in my pack. We looked around the train station, dodging people and getting a few rude remarks (which we ignored).

Suman coughed. "There they are."

I looked toward where he was walking and saw two normal sized people with tan coats with the hoods over their heads. Happy that we didn't have to look long, I smiled as we walked to them both.

One of them asked. "Miss. Ari? Mr. Suman?"

I gave a nod. "Yeah, that's us." I usually don't bother with the whole Miss thing because they want to say it, I don't have to see them every day, people like Kanda, Lenalee and Allen I usually would see a lot considering we're all exorcists.

"-I'm James and this is Terry." The one that first spoke said this. I nodded along with Suman. We walked away from the train station. I was quiet as we walked toward a carriage. Terry I noticed was a bit younger than James, he looked a bit older than I did, about 20. While James looked to be in his late 20's. We made it to the carriage and the Finders sat on one side of the bench while we sat on the other side.

Suman raised an eyebrow. "So what did you find?'

James leaned forward. "Well, people go into the Grunewald forest seemed to disappear when they're expected back. This would be normal except it happened right after the other. People seemed to think it's cursed and most stay away from it now."

Terry seemed to agree. "This all happened about 2 months ago and the villages close enough to the forest didn't hear any noises of distress."

I rubbed my cheek. "So, what you're saying is that they are either captured or dead?"

I felt Suman stare, but Terry nodded in agreement. "That's what we came up with too."

Suman said. "So we to go into the forest and see if it is an Innocence fragment or just Akuma."

I leaned back in my seat as the carriage drove over cobblestones. "Uh-huh, I say we go in the morning, it wouldn't be smart to go into a forest people disappear into at night."

They agreed with me as the carriage was taking us to the closest village/town near the Grunewald forest. Climbing out, we went to the nearest lodging and booked two rooms with 2 beds each and it came with dinner too. We sat down and ordered food on the little bar thing that took up a part of the dining area. I sat near Terry while Suman sat with James.

I kicked my feet slightly and I felt Terry's stare on me. I looked at him, confused. "What?"

He blushed awkwardly and asked. "How old are you?"

I blinked at the weird question and replied. "Sixteen. Why?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Oh, nothing. I just have a younger sister and brother a little younger than you by a couple of years."

I nodded. "Oh, you miss them?"

He grimaced and I flinched slightly at how blunt that was. I said as I looked away. "You don't have to answer that."

He chuckled. "It's fine. Yes, of course I do. But being able to help also makes it better protecting them this way. How about your family? You ever want to see them again."

I shifted and looked for the food. "Yeah I do."

I knew my face twisted in a more wistful expression. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then the food came here. I grinned a little at the interruption and started eating; it was a stew with meat, broth and noodle of some kind. After finishing, I waved to Suman and went in my room, grabbing a bed farthest from the door and stripping off my coat and tossing it on a chair in the in the room. I pulled the tie out of my short black hair and shook it loose. I yawned and went to lay in the bed, closing my eyes.

/ / / /

I awoke to shuffling around and opened my eyes to see Suman dressed and grabbing his things and setting them aside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, blinking at him.

Suman looked at me with a slight frown and asked. "When can you be ready? The Finders are also waiting."

I stretched, already digging through my bag until I found a new button down shirt and black pants. "5 minutes, 10 at the most."

He gave me an understanding nod (though it held relief). "I'll wait downstairs with the Finders."

He closed the door and I stripped from my old pants and put new ones on. Also changing my shirt for a new one. I walked in the bathroom cleaning up a little and using the bathroom, pulling my about shoulder length hair in a ponytail like before. Tight enough that it wouldn't fall, but also wouldn't hurt either. I put on my exorcist jacket and zipped it up. I pulled my gloves back on, since I took them off before I went to bed.

I walked out and slumped down the stairs. Terry laughed as he saw me. "You're not the most excitable, are you?"

I gave a lazy smirk in reply. Suman commented. "Arianna is a lazy child."

I twitched and muttered. "Not a child."

We then decided to go to the forest to check out what was going on. I asked as we walked toward the forest. My eyes flickered down to his anti-akuma weapon he had, the thing was bulky and fit sort of like a glove on his right hand and it lifted upward. He was the only parasitic user I know, other than myself.

I asked the Finders as I was stricken with a sudden thought. "You both have those light things, right?" They needed to protect themselves somehow.

James gave me a smile. "Yes, we do. Thank you."

Terry grinned. "So, don't worry!"

I sighed. "Whatever." We stopped close to the forest and the Finder's stopped. They wished us good luck and we walked inside, leaves crunching under our feet. It was silent for a while as we just walked. "This forest is huge, are we looking for a specific place?"

Suman nodded. "Yes, there is supposed to be a lake far east from here, where most people are known to rest at."

I nodded and a little while later we saw water in the distance. Then we started to pick up the pace. I kneeled by the river and peered down, trying to find any clue of Innocence. I noticed the lake was sort of large. "Do you want to split up?"

Suman's eyebrows were furrowed before he gave me a curt nod. "That works, we'll cover more ground. Careful."

He then went in a brisk walk in the other direction. I said. "You too."

I peeled off the white glove I was wearing and stuck my hand in the water. Then hot pain hit me, making me see black dots for a moment. I hissed and yanked my hand out. I winced and blew at my hand which was red. I sighed. "This is going to be a bit more troublesome than I thought." I heard leaves crinkling and I spun around to see 2 people come out of the forest.

i tensed, clenching my fist. I stood up and straightened my jacket. They groaned loudly and I swore under my breath, yanking the other glove off and tossing it behind me. I was a parasitic user and mid-forearm down to my lower hand was dark blue, almost black, a bit bumpy around it. On my palm was a small hole that was a bit more than a finger nail's width and when I activated my Innocence, it got larger. I narrowed my eyes and muttered. "Innocence activate."

Before they could transform, I attacked them with fire mid-shift. That is what came out of the hole. I saw Suman come running. I waved him over and kept my hand out. "2 level 1 Akuma. Innocence most likely is in the lake. Burnt my hand, just about boiling. Any way we can get to it?"

He narrowed his eyes down at the water. "I can move the water, you need to watch my back and stand to my back so the water doesn't touch you."

I gave a quick nod, standing to his back as he said. "Bring the Wind!"

I tensed at the large gust of wind at my neck. My eyes widened at the Akuma that sprouted from the sky. 4…7….8 Akuma.

I tensed my arm. Shooting two quickly with fire balls, shooting another so it slammed into another one, making that one explode too. I saw the guns being readied and stiffened, turned my head to see Suman clearing the water or parting it. My eyes widened at the gleam of green, but I grabbed Suman's collar and did my best to yank us to a cover of trees.

I hid behind one shooting a couple of Akuma. Suman said. "Arianna!"

I shook my head. "I need you to do it in the cover of the trees or something; the Akuma's bullets will get you!"

He moved a little closer and I focused on shooting the Akuma with fire. More were replacing the ones that got destroyed; this place was really flooded with them. The trees were destroyed, so we had to stay crouched. I looked to see the water parted fully, the Innocence fragment shining green in the middle of the wet packed mud.

I called. "Suman! Can you get it without being shot?"

He kept his hand in place. "Not while parting the water."

I sighed deeply. "Damn…ok, I'll go."

Before he could protest, I darted forward, shooting the occasional Akuma and dove in the mud with a grimace snatching the Innocence. I had an idea and tossed his the Innocence calling. "Let the water go, now!"

I heard him object and bullets being fired and I snapped. "Now!"

I held my breath as water crashed from all sides, but thankfully it was not steaming, but just regular lake water (if only a bit too warm).

I figured I'd take them out, knowing they would try to get Suman and his weapon could take them and now he has the Innocence. The only problem was that I was in water and I used fire for my Innocence. I could make this work, I had to. I didn't want to chance it. I kicked up hard until I was above the surface. He was taking them out and they decreased, but he was being overwhelmed also. Still floating in the water, I shot the Akuma, ducking back under when guns were aimed toward me. The fire and heat around my right arm fizzed out right away.

I held my breath as blood pounded in my ears and my heart beat quickly. I divided back up only to see a couple which I shot at and Suman got rid of with his wind. Finally, they were done with. I swam toward the end and placed the palms of my hands on the grass and pushing myself up with a grunt.

I grinned slightly and flopped on my back with a groan. Man, that was a bunch of work even if we got done fast. I shook my hand from the water droplets as I best as I could. Some missions have complications that take longer. I felt a grip on the collar of my jacket and was brought to my feet. I was spun around and I blinked to see a glaring Suman. I asked. "You have the Innocence?"

His face flickered with annoyance as he showed me the fragment before shoving it in his pocket. I followed him and he asked. "What in God's name was that?"

I knew what he was referring to. "My plan? I figured since the fragment was not bothering the water, it wouldn't burn anymore."

We walked out of the forest, back to the Finders. He snapped. "That was just an assumption! You didn't know that for sure. You seem to forget that your Innocence is fire."

I shrugged, already feeling like lazing around. "We had to get the fragment and Akuma would have killed me if you didn't do what I said. Also, I know what my element, there is no way I would forget."

Suman shook his head at me and I slumped my shoulders lower than normal. I didn't even wave at James and Terry, just gave them a nod. Terry raised his eyebrows at me and I smirked slightly. "Don't ask."

I saw Suman scowl and James asked. "I suppose you want to get back soon."

Suman nodded. "Before we attract more Akuma."

I nodded too. "Then we need to be booked on a train and boat back to the Order. Can you guys do that while we gather our stuff and I clean up?" I yawned and decided to let Suman do all the talking. James and Suman had a conversation.

Terry was talking to me and I just nodded along, grunting an answer every little bit.

…. …. …. …. …..

Getting cleaned up in new pants and shirt went by quickly. The train ride was done with me either sleeping or reading. I did a lot on the mission, so I decided to just relax. I was dried off, so I put my gloves back on. People tended to act differently in the face of my hand or anything misshapen. Humans were judgemental these days.

The Finders came back with us. Terry talking with me every time I was not reading or sleeping, while I just laid around. After a mission, if I can, I like to laze around. I've done missions with a lot of people, most of the exorcists of the Order. Lenalee, Kanda, Daisya Berry (not as common) and Suman.

A couple of days later, all of us took a carriage ride up to the Order. I could wait to actual lay in my own fluffy bed…

"Miss Ari?"

I blinked and looked at Terry. "Huh, yeah?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I said, are you excited about being back at the Order.

I nodded. "Yeah, plus we got a new exorcist, around my age. His name is Allen Walker."

James and Suman looked over, James asked. "Really?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh, I only met him once. He has white hair though, so you can't miss him once you see him."

Terry raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "A young kid with white hair?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, it was weird when I saw it." I didn't say anything. I'm sure Allen wouldn't appreciate it for a bunch of people to know he was cursed. The carriage stopped and we got on the boats and steered out way inside the Order. Well, I had Terry do it for me.

I climbed off the boat and waved the two Finders goodbye. "Come on, Suman. You want to give the Innocence to Hevlaska or will I?"

He agreed to do it and walked off. I smiled and stuffing my hands in my pockets, my bag over my shoulder. I walked to Komui's office, nodding to people I knew. I knocked on his door and heard a crash. I snickered to myself and the door opened, a grinning Komui fixing the white beret on his head. Reever showed up out of nowhere. "Chief! You're supposed to be working!"

Komui twitched and put a hand on my shoulder, steering me inside with a fixed grin. "Let's talk about your mission." I chuckled as he used me to get rid of Reever.

He then closed the door and I sighed. "I suppose you want a report."

He chuckled and I step sided the paperwork I was stepping on. I raised my eyebrows. "You have more than me."

He whined. "Ari! Don't remind me!"

Chuckling to myself, I waved him off. I left and said hi to Johnny and Reever. I smiled and caught sight of Lenalee. I waved with a grin. "Hey, Lenalee."

Her face brightened. "Your back, Ari! How was your mission?"

I shrugged. "It was a mission, too much work though."

She laughed, used to my reply. I might say it once or twice or almost every time I come from a mission. "Allen and Kanda are back from their mission."

I snorted, after what he had to deal with when he came here. Lenalee hushed me and I laughed this time. I left her with a goodbye; after all, I had a mission report to write.

Sigh.

 **So, that is my new D Gray man story! I didn't like the one I recently posted, so I made a new one and made sure the character had a little more depth and was not so predictable. The quirk my Oc has if you have not noticed is laziness. Thought I would go down that path. The stuff on the forest in Germany is all researched. I know I have so many stories, but this was on my drafts and I fixed it up a little and now it's ready to post!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soldier's of God

Chapter 2

 _A little girl around the age of 8 with black hair and bright blue eyes ran along the street in her small village in England. She called to the boy that was about 6 with brown hair and the same blue eyes following her. "Can't catch me, Michael!"_

 _She giggled and ducked under a poorly dressed man's legs in the direction of her home. The boy named Michael called back, getting closer. "We'll see about that Anna!"_

 _She giggled again and saw her home close by. She made her legs run faster, her light blue dress swishing by her knees. If there was one thing Anna was proud of, it was her running. She was one of the fastest kids in the village. She reached her home and opened the door. She slowed to a walk and Michael slowed too, walking in behind her. They knew better not run in the house, they would get in trouble._

" _Arianna Jennifer Gilbert! What did you do to your dress! I told you not to get it dirty! Your 8 years old now, will you please act like a lady!?"_

 _Anna looked down, flushing. She didn't like upsetting her mother, but she always did. The women in a dress with brown hair and green eyes sighed, face softening. Anna said quietly. "Sorry Mother."_

 _A low chuckle was heard. "Darling, give her a break. She loves adventure, just like her Daddy. Isn't that right?"_

 _Anna nodded, a smile appearing. "Yes, Father."_

 _Her mother frowned. "Fredrick, she needs to learn. She will never get a husband acting like that."_

 _Her father frowned, crossing his arms. He was medium size build who smiled often with combed back black hair and blue eyes. "She does not need one, not for a long while."_

 _Anna nodded, huffing. "Boys are my friends! I don't want to marry one, Mother!"_

 _She gave a wide grin to her father which he returned. "How's my boy been?"_

 _Michael puffed his chest. "Good, playing with Anna."_

 _Their mother said. "Wash up, both of you, supper's almost ready."_

 _Michael grinned and walked to the bathroom. Anna went to go follow. Her father stopped her. "Arianna, your brother goes out a lot now. Even if you're a girl, as older sibling you have to watch out for your little brother, you hear?" His eyes were serious, something they seldom were._

 _Anna nodded; a determined glint in her eyes. "Uh-huh, I will. Whenever I can, I promise, Father!"_

 _He smiled and ruffled her hair, pushing her lightly toward the bathroom where Michael just came out. Her mother fixed Fredrick with a look. "Do you really need to tell her that, she's a woman after all? They are not even that far apart in age, only 2 years."_

 _Fredrick sighed and said. "Mary, I watched after my little brother and he was a couple years younger too. Being a girl has no matter, but heart does, she will protect him. Anything could happen to us one day; she is old enough to have that responsibility one day if something would happen to us."_

 _Unfortunately for them, that day was sooner than they thought..._

/ / / / / / /

I yawned as I handed in my report to Komui and waved to the Science Department. I was hungry so I decided to head to the Dining Hall. It was getting to be night time so it was about dinner time. Lenalee was nowhere to be found, she must have went somewhere. Maybe she got another mission. I walked in; nodded to a couple of people I knew and waited in line to get my food. Grabbing, chocolate cake, mashed potatoes and some American thing called a 'cheese burger', I sat down close to a couple of Finders and someone sat across from me. I looked up and locked eyes with Terry. "Hi, Miss Ari."

I nodded as I started to eat. "Hi Terry, how's it going?"

He smiled brightly. "Great! I'm relaxing until I get a new mission."

I yawned slightly, it was night time already. "That's good, relaxing is good."

Terry chuckled. "I'm not surprised you would say that, you tend to laze about."

I smirked a bit, if only I gotten a couple of guineas for the times I heard that.

Finishing up my food and talking about stuff not important, I waved him goodbye with a smile and deposited my tray to Jerry. He grinned. "Come back in the morning or afternoon, Allen's welcoming party is then!"

I blinked. "They didn't have it while I was gone on the mission?"

He shook his head. "No, he just got back from his mission too."

I yawned again with a nod. "Oh, okay."

He chuckled. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

I rubbed my eyes. "That sounds like a amazing idea. I'm going to do that." With another nod to him, I walked out of the Dining Hall and walked toward my room. I was looking at the ground and thinking to myself when Komui is going to make me do another mission. I usually go on one every 2 weeks the latest. He usually doesn't make me go on one if exorcists taken them up. I know that he hates putting us on missions because he feels we're 'kids' (not a kid), but we're used to it, it's for a good cause after all. I could see it plain on his face when he assigns up a mission.

I stumped back when I ran into something hard. I looked up to see Kanda who was scowling down at me. He glared. "Watch where you walk, Taidana Baka!"

Does he even know my name? I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry, lost in thought." He grunted and moved away from me. Usually I would have said something, but I really just wanted to sleep and get ready for a new day.

Shrugging him off, I made it to the door of my room and was about to turn the knob when I heard my name. "Ari!"

I turned around to see Lenalee coming to me. Huh? "What is it?"

She had a worried look on her face which meant a friend gotten hurt and an attack and it's not the latter so I'm guessing the former.

"Allen disappeared and he was in a hurry and I'm going to see if he is alright. You want to come with me?"

I looked longingly at my door and back to her. "Do you need me there?"

Lenalee worried face smoothed out in confusion. "What? No, I just want to know if you wanted to come to help out."

Since Lenalee had it covered… "Nah, I think you can handle it without me, I'm going to bed."

Lenalee rolled her eyes and said. "Okay, goodnight."

I stopped her before she left. "Wait, if something happens, just contact my golem okay, I'll keep it at high volume."

She gave me a brief smile and nodded, running off down the hall. Stretching my arms, I pulled my hair from its ponytail and set the band on my dresser. Ruffling my hair so it loosened, I stripped from my clothes and jumped in the shower, making it the right temperature.

After I finish that, I dried off and pulled on a nightgown, settling in bed with a book. After reading a couple of chapters, I went to sleep, tired from the day I had.

/ / / / / / / /

I woke up and felt well rested. I looked over my room and sat up. Looking at my golem, I then remembered that Lenalee went somewhere with Allen last night. It seemed to go well since my golem didn't go off at all. I changed into clothes similar from before, except I left my jacket in the room and my right glove on. I walked out and noticed that Allen's room was actually across from mine.

I knew this because he was walking out of his room now. "Hi, Allen."

He jumped a bit in shock and my lips twitched in a smirk. He nodded at me. "Hello, Ari. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

He smiled. "Good as well."

I was then hungry and I asked. "You going for breakfast?"

His whole face brightened like that was the best question ever asked. "Yes, that sounds good."

I walked down the hall and he followed me. I slumped slightly, too early to be that attentive and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "How was your mission with Kanda?"

I looked over to see him grimace and I held in the laugh threatening to come from me. I just grinned. "That bad?"

Allen shook his head. "I don't want to say-"

I waved a hand, this time laughing a bit, amused. "It's okay, we get how he is. We all just learned to accept it." I then realized what I did and felt a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, for interrupting you."

He just shook his head. "It's fine."

I then had a thought of something I was curious about and asked. "So, I heard you are General Cross's apprentice, is that right?"

He froze and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he was kind of blank and twitching. I was worried I struck a nerve or something. "Uh, Allen? Are you okay?"

He snapped out of it and said. "Yes, he's my Master." He seemed to shutter and I wondered if the rumors about General Cross were true.

I decided not to say anything about it anymore. "Ok, sorry."

Then suddenly there was a loud crash and I rolled my eyes, Komui is at it again. Allen jumped and was about to ask me, but asked Kanda who was walking by, when he replied in his usual answer, rude as hell. I just leaned against the railing next to us.

It was then quiet but, also, I think thoughts of General Cross disturbed him too much. Then we ran into Lenalee, who had a tray of coffee mugs balanced in her hands on a tray. She does that for the Science Department. It's expected with how kind she is and how she worries about us. Allen asked. "Lenalee, did you happen to hear that large crash just now?"

Allen looked at me confused and I just shrugged, closing my eyes slightly. Lenalee said. "That was most likely the Science Division, working on a science experiment. I'm sorry about my brother and his team, they can be noisy sometimes."

I snorted, that was an understatement. I said, opening my eyes again. "Just get used to it, Komui and the scientist do that a lot."

Allen didn't seem bothered. "No, don't worry about it."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and leaned against the railing. Allen then smiled. "My next stop is to the Dining Hall. Ari was going with me."

Lenalee was panicked. "You can't go there! Not just yet!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and Lenalee said they were cleaning and then Allen volunteered to help with that. I snickered under my breath as Lenalee got Allen to help bring coffee to Komui and the others. Allen blinked at me confused and my eyes widened when I realized what it was, whenever we get a knew recruit, Lenalee throws a party for that person and since Allen was a mission, she must be setting it up.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Have fun. I'll just go…"

Lenalee's small hand grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, off the railing. "No, I need your help too!"

I whined slightly. "But Lenalee…"

Allen walked with us. "I could help you."

Lenalee just smiled. "Ari likes to lay around a lot, we help her by having her engage with everyone else."

I gave her a glare and rolled my eyes before walking with her so she would let me go. I knew she didn't mean anything by it. Allen laughed a bit nervously. We just kept on walking. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the huge robot standing there and Komui running around a circle singing. I groaned under my breath and sighed. "Not again." I ignored Allen's questioning look.

Lenalee walked up to him. "Brother, time for a break, I brought you coffee!"

Reever said he wanted some and Johnny said. "Why are you both here?"

Lenalee said she asked for our help. I studied the thing, it had to large blue circles on the head and a largish body with thin legs. I blinked as it took Komui's coffee. I said. "Uh, Komui?"

Allen said. "Wow, I had no idea that robots could drink coffee."

"Komui, it just drank your coffee!" I warned him in alarm.

Komui chuckled. "Robots are incapable of drinking fluids, Ari you should know that."

He looked up. "Oh no, he drank it."

I gave it a wary look. "Komui…"

It fizzed out and the blue went red. The scientists started freaking out. I back up a couple of steps and moved closer to the door. It started talking. "I'm Sir Komulin the Second and it is my job and duty to aid exorcists!"

Komui was complimenting it and I shared a look with Allen. He looked freaked out and I tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace. Komui was flipping out and I held the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. I should have stayed in my room; this is why I laze around! Komui kept on howling about his innocent baby.

It said. "I must operate on this woman to make her more manly!"

I gaped in shock as it stared at Lenalee. What the hell did Komui create?! At least it wasn't staring at me! The scientist freaked out and I groaned, stumbling back. Komui started wailing. "You can't make Lenalee more manly, Sir Komulin the Second, you can't!" For once, I agree with him.

Sir Komulin spoke again. "The only way to make her stronger is by butching her up! She wants it, she needs it!" I shivered at the thought of a buff Lenalee. I shivered again. I walked forward as it grabbed Lenalee.

"Ah Lenalee!" I realized Allen yelled at the same time as me. I stood next to him. Komui flailed. "Stop him, I think he's gonna eat my sister!"

Reever sighed as I stared at Lenalee, flexing my fist, should I set it on fire? "Chief, you have to show me where that main circuit is." My eyes widened at the large gun. Komui started screaming (again). "Nooooooo! You can't destroy my baby! Not after the blood, sweat and tears I put into it! Put down that gun you murderer!"

I face palmed and fixed Komui with a glare. Reever said. "Fine you don't care, let that thing get Lenalee?"

He started screaming and crying again. Lenalee screaming at him to let her down and I looked at Komui nervously, he had that evil grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, that look was never good. He replied, smirking. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. That Allen is with us today! Sir Komulin, I got great news! It turns out a new exorcist Allen Walker is having trouble with his anti-akuma weapon."

I gaped at him, the kid just got here! I sighed and looked at the kid with pity. Poor Allen…

Sir Komulin narrowed on Allen. I stepped away from him, squatting behind a desk. Allen whipped around. "W-what?! Ari!"

I waved from where I was. "Sorry, can't help you!"

He glared a bit and said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot, Ari."

I just smiled. "No problem, Allen."

Reever called. "Allen, run!"

Allen panicked. "What, where should I go?"

I called to him from my safe distance. "Just go!"

He ran off and I went to Komui. "Komui, you can't let your thing catch Allen! Do something!"

He nodded. "Ari also needs helps with her anti-akuma weapon, Sir Komulin!"

I gaped in horror. "I DIDN'T MEAN ME!"

It turned to me. "Must help both Allen Walker and Ari recover."

I ran off in the direction Allen ran to and I really knew I should have stayed in my room. Just wait until I get my hands on Komui! I screamed in surprise as it got closer and ran until I was running with Allen.

He asked. "What are you doing here?"

I huffed as I pushed my legs to go faster. "Komui got it to attack me!"

He gave me a nod and we ran faster, turning a corner. We were sort of running past railings and Allen terrified screaming didn't help at all. I was thinking about blasting the thing, but I live in the same headquarters as Komui and he fixes my Anti-Akuma weapon, that's a last resort. Hopefully the blame could be rested on the Science Department's shoulders.

I really should of stayed inside. My eyes widened as I felt the machine at our heels and I snatched Allen's right wrist (ignoring his yelp), turning right and letting go again. The robot had to slow for a moment to catch up. It gave us time.

We were running in circles again and again, I was getting tired. I skid to a stop as a small robot stopped in front of us. it had a vaccum and broom attached. I flexed my hand, about to fry the sucker, this wasn't Komui's, it didn't have his style. Allen yelped. "Oh, no! Not another robot!"

I raised a hand. "Don't worry Allen, this one is way smaller."

He looked relieved at the thought, but still nervous. Huh, the new exorvist are always interesting. Allen blinked in shock. "Wait, is that a vaccum cleaner attached to it."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think it's a cleaning robot of some kind."

I heard a voice come from the robot that sounded like Johnny. "Ari, Allen, get to the storage room!"

Allen asked. "Where's that?"

I heard the robot behind us and said. "I know the way, come on."

I turned left in the hallway next to us. I heard Allen's panicked breaths behind me and I ran a couple of twists and turns until we reached a large wooden door. I pushed it aside and I almost collasped, breathing heavy on my hands and knees. Damn, I haven't ran that fast or long in a long while. Even if I liked to lazy about, I have good speed and reflexes.

Allen called as I stood back up. "We made it to the storage room, Johnny!"

I heard Johnny say. "Okay, leave the rest to me."

Allen was relieved, but I was a little off about it. The Science Division's plans usually fail in all the years I've been in the Black Order (except for Reever most of the time). It seems that I was right because the robot started cleaning. Normally that wouldn't be bad, but now it wouldn't pay attention to us or help.

Allen gaped. "Now, its cleaning the floor!"

I heard Johnny panicking about the robot's function, see I knew it wouldn't work! I hate when I'm right at times like these. Reever voice came over. "You'll both will have to go to the main hall, we'll try to mount a rescue from there."

I nodded and said. "Got it, Reever. C'mon Allen."

I heard stomping and my eyes widened and I dove to the right, rolling back to my feet. I heard Allen yell panicked once again. I followed Allen out of the Storage Room as he yelling out. The robot was behind us. I'm really going to hurt Komui.

The robot yelled. " _Stop running! I'm only trying to treat your injuries!"_

I yelped as small rockets were shot overhead. How is shoot us with weapons supposed to help us!? Allen voiced this and we dodged the weapons. 65 pointed up right into another hallway and we ended up in the main hall like Reever said.

"Ari, Allen! You made it!"

Without Reever, who knows what would happen to the Science Department. I stopped running and tiredly leaned against the railing. Reever, Russell, Johnny, Tapp and other members of the Science Department were on this platform. I saw the robot coming closer and was thinking about just frying the stupid hunk of metal when Reever told Johnny. "Johnny, do it."

I heard a humming and turned to see a huge cannon. My eyes widened. "Woah."

A beam of light came from the end and I moved away, I didn't want to get caught up in that. I went back near Allen to see him relaxing, he seemed to overreact about the robot. I heard a loud whine. "Don't shoot Sir Komulin! Don't shoot my baby, he's all I have!"

No way! Do not tell me that's who I think it is...

I turned my head to see Komui grabbing Johnny, stopping him from firing the cannon. My palm slapped my forehead, I swear, sometimes Komui is more dangerous than the Akuma. I ducked down as the cannon fire everywhere as the platform spun around.

I heard. "What's all the fuss about?"

I blinked, that was Kanda. I stood up and Allen said. "Kanda, I'll explain it later. But we need to stop this robot! It'd be a lot easier if we knew what his weakness was."

Kanda raised an eyebrow and had that "I'm sick of all of you" look. "Only a real amuture wouldn't know where it's weakness was. I had the joy to killing a very simular robot to this in the past."

I rolled my eyes and said. "Care to enlighten us, then?"

He gave me a glare and said. "Hit it in the scruff, kid."

I'm not a kid. Allen repeated what he said and asked what it meant.

Kanda smirked. "Well that's a shame, isn't it. Look's like it's your fate to die."

Allen screamed and I glared, I'm going to get him back for that one. Wait, the scruff, that means the neck, but was he being serious or just messing around?

"He's coming up from behind you!"

My eyes widened and I dove to the left, my right hand gripping the railing I almost crashed into. My eyes widened when Allen was snatched, I shook my head and sighed. I took off my right glove and ran activated my Innocence, I watched as the whole on my dark hand get bigger and was about to toast in front the side, when I felt a small pinch in my neck, that made me crumble to the ground.

"Ari, don't you touch Sir Komulin!"

"Chief, why'd you do that! Oh no, not Allen too!"

"Dammit, Cheif why!?" I knew that was Reever. Damn, my head hurts. I started to feel feeling in my body again after a couple of minutes. I heard smashing of metal and hoped that was Komui's robot. I rubbed my neck, ow. I got to my feet and gripped the railing tightly when I felt the knees wobble.

I walked over to see Lenalee awake and Allen okay, but wrapped in bandages. I walked over. "You too okay?"

Allen blinked and nodded. "How about you?"

I grumbled. "Other than getting a dart shot in my neck, perfectly fine."

Lenalee looked us both over. "Are you sure, you both are okay?"

We nodded and Reever helped Allen out of the robot. "Here take my hand."

he started pulling the badages off his torso and Reever smiled in relief when he looked over both of us. "I'm glad your both okay, I thought we lost one of our newest and one of your oldest members to Komui experiments."

I snorted. "It wouldn't of been the first time."

It was sad how the Science Department nodded in agreement. Allen said. "Well, that was a close one."

Reever scoffed. "All of this over a useless robot."

I chuckled as the other members of the Science Department stomped on the robot, chanting "Melt it down!"

Komui moved in front of it. "It's not his fault! It's all because of the coffee. Blame the coffee, not the offender! How some compassion, he's just a little boy!"

I noticed the look on Lenalee's face and grinned, leaning against the railing lazily, with my feet crossed in front of me. "Hey Allen, watch this."

Allen blinked. "What?"

I just smirked and moved my head toward Komui, Lenalee and the Science Department. He looked over.

Lenalee said. "Brother."

Komui whined. "Lenalee! You have to stop these monsters!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Go to your room and think about what you done!" I laughed as she kicked him and his robot down below. You might think that that was cruel, but for one he started all of this and he was padded at the bottom (past problems showed we needed it).

Reever said. "I'm sorry about all this Allen, Ari you must be used it already."

Allen shrugged, smiling. "It's fine."

I sighed at what Reever said. "Sadly, yes I am."

"Chief's a really good man, he had good intentions at building that robot to treat exorcists, but it always seemed to get out of hand. Or is a complete failure."

Allen agreed and I shrugged. "He's right though, Komui isn't horrible, he just gets carried away with his experiments."

Lenalee smiled. 'Now that that's over, would you mind joining me Allen? You too Ari?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

Allen nodded and we walked toward the cafeteria where Lenalee should of had the party done by now. Allen was shocked when we walked throught the cafeteria doors. Reever smiled, raising his drink. "You really thought we'd let you join us without a welcoming party."

I took a drink of my own as Jerry grinned. "Everyone was up alll night, getting ready!"

I smiled, well except for me. Lenalee smiled. "That's why I was acting weird today, I didn't want spoil the suprise and why I had Ari with us."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, it's nice. They do this for all the new exorcist."

I remembered years ago, when i was in Allen's place, though a lot younger than his teen years.

Lenalee gave him a mug, saying it was his. Reever smiled warmly and said. "Welcome to the family, Allen. You're with us now, cheers."

I saw the tears in his eyes.

They all congraduatated him and I patted him on the shoulder. "We mean it, you know. Nice to have you here."

I then walked off and sat in a chair, man today was so weird. I wonder what's going to happen next.

 **Here is chapter two! I don't know how long these chapter's will be, I don't have a word count on my word anymore. So I'll just type what the chapter I feel needs.**


End file.
